Comprometida y enamorada
by SheiAngZuya
Summary: Hinata esta comprometida con ITACHI, pero despues de un incidente en el bosque ya no sabe si de verdad lo ama...  PORFAS LEANLO, CQ NO SCRIBO MUCHO PERO, NIMODO...                  Ita/Neji/Hina


COMPROMETIDA Y ENAMORADA

Hiashi el líder del clan hiuga, tuvo una hija para la cual desde nacida ya tenía planes, pero no fue sino hasta que esta cumplió los 6 cuando los puso en marcha.

Hia -Hinata!, acompáñame, tenemos que ir a una junta en el clan Uchiha

Hina- Ha… hay, Otosama!

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el clan Uchiha, pero en un paso estrecho se encontraron con Hizashi y su hijo, Neji.

Neji- Mira padre, esa niña es muy linda-Sonreía-Verdad?, Como se llama padre?

Hizashi-Ella es Hinata, la hija del líder de la primera rama familiar-Mirava fijamente a su hermano- Cuando llegue el momento, Neji tendrás que protegerla.

Neji- Claro!-entusiasmado-Lo are con mucho gusto

Hiashi y Hinata siguieron su camino y al llegar al clan Uchiha los guiaron hacia el templo donde se sucintaría la reunión. En la reunión se encontraban entre ellos el padre de Itachi y Sasuke, por lo tanto ambos hijos también se encontraban ahí.

Después de unos momentos de plática

-Hiashi-san, podría mandar fuera por unos momentos a su hija?

Hiashi-Hinata, ve y espera fuera

Hina-Hay, Otosama

Hinata salió y enseguida salieron Sasuke e Itachi

Sas- Nissan, me voy a casa, le puedes decir a mi padre donde estoy?

Ita- Claro Sasuke, ve con cuidado.

Sas- Hay!, Sayonara!

Al retirarse Sasuke, Itachi volteo a ver a Hinata

Ita- Con que tu eres la heredera del clan Hiuga-La miraba con ojos penetrantes

Hina-H…hay!, me… lla… llamo Hi… Hinata

Ita-Hinata, lindo nombre- Antes de poder decir otra cosa Hiashi salió, llevándose a Hinata consigo.

-Itachi!. Ya la haz conocido?, Al cumplir ella los 15 se casara con tigo

Ita-Hay! Otosama!

Al pasar el tiempo, como todos saben el padre de Neji se sacrifica y este queda huérfano y con ganas de vengarse matando a Hinata, Hasta la pelea contra Naruto que le hace ver las cosas bien y se acaba el rencor . El clan Uchiha sigue vivo e Itachi y Sasuke viven en la aldea.

Itachi iva a menudo por Hinata a la academia, y a Hinata le gustaba .Ya habían pasado 9 años desde que se conocieron.

Hina-Sayonara Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, y claro Akamaru- Se despedia después de haver llegado de una misión.

-Sayonara!Hinata!-Gritaron después de alejarse un poco-

-Haz regresado de una misión?

Hina-Nani?-No se había percatado de la presencia de Itachi –H…Hay-

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente hasta que alguien interrumpió

-Hinata-sama!

Hina-N…Neji-nisan- Estava un poco asustada, pues todavía no se acostumbrava a que Neji la llamara de esa manera

Neji-Kimiga Otosama me ha mandado por usted, dice que la lleve a otro lugar y que me encargue de todo, Hinata-sama

Hina-Nandate?, N…Neji-N… issan?, ha pasado algo-

Neji-He dicho lo que me han ordenado, ahí que ir de prisa.

Hina-H…hay, sa…..- No tuvo tiempo de decir más, pues Itachi había estrechado sus labios contra los de ella. Neji ahora lo mirava con enojo

Ita-Sayonara mi Hina

Hina-Sa… Sayonara-Se encontraba totalmente sonrojada y llevaba la mirada baja-Itachi-kun

Hinata iva corriendo detrás de Neji, el cual al ver visto la escenita de Itachi iva algo enojado. Ella pensaba en el por que de que Itachi la hubiera besado, pero lo único que causaba con eso era provocar aun más y más su propio sonrojo.

Hina-Ne…Neji-nisan, etto adonde vamos?, que hace mi Otosama tan lejos?-

Neji-No me han dado esa información, pero no se preocupa Hinata-sama ya que yo la llevare.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, lo único que se oía eran sus pasos y el trinar de los pájaros; de pronto Neji rompió el silencio.

Neji-Hinata-sama, hemos llegado, la escoltare a su habitación e informare a su padre que ya llegamos

Hina-Hi…hie, te preocupes Neji-nisan,

Neji-Pero yo…-Hinata lo interrumpe

Hina- No te pr…preocupes Neji-nisan, permíteme hablar con el.

Neji-Pero…, está bien, vaya Hinata-sama- Neji no lo sabía, pero verla con esa duda en su rostro, y al terminar aquella sonrisa que solo ella podía dar, sin saberlo, le habían hecho decir que si a su petición.

Hina-Aligato Goshaimazu, Neji-nisan, sa…Sayonara.

AL SALIR Hinata se pregunto el porqué de que Neji no le hubiese puesto tantos pretextos como siempre, pero esa duda se disipo al oír que alguien la llamaba.

-Hinata, ven necesito hablar contigo

Hina-H…Hai, Otosama, voy-Hinata siguió a kareno Otosama hasta 1 cuarto de juntas, donde se encontraban reunidos varios miembros del clan, entre ellos se encontraba Neji, lo cual a Hinata le sorprendió, quiso preguntar el "Porqué" de estar el ahí, pero no lo hizo.

Hiashi-Hinata, hija mía-Le toco suavemente la cabeza- Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, y todos ellos estarán de testigos.-Señalo a todos, con excepción del chico de capucha negra que se encontraba al centro.-Espero-Prosiguió Hiashi- que esto sirva para unificar nuestros clanes y que crezcan aun más; Hinata, estas destinada a casarte con el hijo mayor del jefe del clan Uchiha

Hina-¿Nandate? ¿Otosama? Atashi, ¿soy Kanjo de I…Itachi-kun?, ¿Na…Nani?, ¿Cuándo lo han…?

Hiashi-¡Hinata!-La miro directamente-Haz estado comprometida desde tu nacimiento y, por lo que he visto, a ti no te molesta en absoluto el estar en presencia del joven Itachi.-El chico de la capucha había levantado la cabeza para dar a conocer quién era, y resulto ser Uchiha Itachi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuando Hiashi dijo que Hinata estaba comprometida, Neji se quedo inmóvil, pero al mencionar que era con Itachi, Neji perdió la razón, pero seguía sin moverse; En un momento y sin darse cuenta de sus actos Neji se levanto, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas.

Neji-=¿Porqué?¿ No podía ser con alguien más?, ¿Porqué el?,¡ siquiera hubiese sido con Sasuke, Kiba o hasta con el Idiota de Naruto!, ¿Por qué Itachi?, parece como si se la saboreara con la mirada. ¡¿Porqué él?=

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

De pronto Itachi se movió para quedar frente a Hinata, a quien tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y…

…en ese instante Neji adelanto 1 pie y, en vez de seguir dio media vuelta y salió, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata se dio cuenta de la actitud de Neji y la distrajo por unos momentos, por lo que Itachi apretó la mandíbula y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él.

Hina-=Neji-nisan= I…Itachi

Itachi- Hinata, Ai Shiteru, y espero que tú me ames como yo a ti, para de esa manera, Hinata, Ikiru isshoni atashiwo, Hinata kanjo

Hinata no sabía que responder, por lo que salió de la habitación rápidamente dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí, mientras se encaminaba al bosque.

Itachi-Voy por ella-Antes de poder moverse sintió la mano de alguien que lo detenía.

Hiashi-Espera Itachi, debe de estar confundida, hay que darle un momento para que asimile las cosas, si te pide respuestas dáselas.

Itachi-Hai-Asintió suavemente con la cabeza-Hiashi-san

Hina-Atashi… Atashiwo, no sé qué decir, s… siempre estoy con Itachi-san, demo… no sé si quiero pasar mi vida con él, lo quiero mucho, pero… Neji-nisan, necesito hablar con él.

Neji-No, no no-Golpeaba un árbol-Xso= ¿Por qué demonios estoy diciendo y haciendo todo esto?=NO puede ser= ¿Me he enamorado de Hinata-sama?= Estoy todo el tiempo con ella, pero eso es por las ordenes de Hiashi-sama, de que la debo de proteger con mi vida, peo, resulta que me he enamorado de Hinata gracias a eso. Por esa razón no estoy de acuerdo con que se case con el Baka de Itachi. Pero, ¿Qué haré?, no puedo llegar a decirle a Hinata que me gusta asi nada más, además ella a de sentir algo muy fuerte por Itachi=Si no es que sigue sintiendo algo por el Bakeno de Naruto= Pero si la amo tanto Hinata-sama, debería de…-se interrumpió, pues escucho el sonido de unas hojas rompiéndose

-¿Nandate?

Neji-¿Nani?, Que está haciendo aquí, Hinata-sama- Se sorprendió al verla ahí, -=puede que haya escuchado lo que dije=

Hina-¿Que has dicho?, Neji-nisan, ¿Ki…Kimiga estas… enamorado de …mi?-

Neji-Hinata-sama, usted…

Hina-Hie… no, estoy mal, escuche mal-Subía sus manos a su pecho

Neji no sabía qué hacer, se trataba de acercar a Hinata, pero ella retrocedía. Cuando lo vio más cerca de ella, Hinata trato de correr, pero su espalda choco contra un árbol, por lo que quedo acorralada contra este y Neji, quien la tomo de la mano y…

Itachi sin obedecer al padre de Hinata salió tras ella, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar, encontró a Hinata y a Neji BESANDOSE.

Hinata no lo creía, y mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, Neji, la besaba, ¿Porqué?

-¡Hinata!-De pronto Neji ya se había alejado y… ¿Quién estaba frente a ella? Hinata sentía que se iva a desmayar, pero logro distinguir quien se encontraba frente a ella, y logro retenerse.-¿¡QUE T PASA BAKA?, ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a besarla!,¡Quien te crees?

Hina-Itachi-kun, ¿Nani ishteruno?, ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?-Sin embargo Itachi no le hizo caso alguno y seguía viendo amenazadoramente a Neji.

Neji- Ten cuidado de no lastimar a Hinata-sama, yo tuve la culpa, ella ni siquiera se lo esperaba.

Itachi-Claro que a ella no la lastimare, tú…

Neji-No te preocupes. Aunque no lo quiera admitir-Volteo a mirar a Hinata-Creo que Hinata-sama ya eligió con quien se quiere quedar-Hizo una pequeña pausa- Sayonara… Hinata-sama- Después de decir aquellas palabras se fue dejando a Hinata y a Itachi parados como si nada.

Itachi-¿Qué fue lo que paso Hinata?

Hina-Etto… Ne…Neji… Atashi…

Itachi-¿Que hizo?

Hina-Atashi... Neji… No lo sé, ¡No se porque!, solo sentí sus labios contra los míos -Llevaba sus manos a sus labios-Mmmm y… después de un instante… Llegaste tú, Itachi-san

Itachi- Ya veo…, creo que… es mejor olvidarnos de todo esto ¿No lo crees?-La miraba tiernamente

Hina-Hai

El tiempo paso y la boda estaba cada vez más cerca, la verdad, era al día siguiente, pero Hinata se había ido aislando poco a poco, por lo que Sakura, al verla así, junto con Ino y Tenten creó un plan para salir las 4 juntas.

Saku- ¡Hinata espera! – Sakura iba adelante y hablaba por las 3

Hina- ¿Qué pasa?

Saku-Pasa… tu, ¡Despedida de soltera!

Hina- Pero… ¿Que se te ocurre?- Pregunto algo resignada la oji perla, pues sabía que su amiga no aceptaría un NO por respuesta

Saku- Vamos a cenar a un Restaurante/Bar que conozco y que se llama "Nankuru Naisa", ¿Qué les parece?

Hina- ¿"Nankuru Naisa"? está bien Sakura-chan

Saku- Muy bien, nos vemos a las 9:30 de esta noche, ¿Les parece?

-Claro- Dijero0n todas al unísono, incluyendo a Hinata

El día paso rápido, no hizo nada más que andarse paseando por toda Konoha, y cuando llago la noche se reunió con las demás Kunoichis para ir al supuesto Restaurante que menciono Sakura más temprano.

Después de caminar un rato por las calles de Konoha encontraron el Restaurante/Bar. El tiempo que pasaron ahí no fue para nada desagradable, pero ninguna contaba con emborracharse.

Saku-Muuuuuuuuuuy bien… Ya vaaaaaaaamonos

Hina- Sakura-chan-Ella y Sakura eran las últimas que quedaban, también Hinata era la única cuerda.- Caminemos a casa ¿sí?- Al llegar a casa de Hinata (Sakura también iva ya que iva a ser la dama de Hinata) ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, pero antes de que esto sucediera Hinata se entristeció al recordar a su "nisan".

Al quedarse dormida, Hinata comenzó a tener otra vez aquel sueño que, a la vez le gustaba y a la vez odiaba…

Neji-Hinata-sama, ¿Porqué llora?, Hinata-sama

Hina-Es que, yo… yo no me quiero casar con Itachi-san, Neji, Atashi, Ai Shiteru Neji-nisan- Hinata, por 1ra vez en aquel sueño, enfrento de frente a Neji, quien la atrajo hacia si y la beso con ternura, por lo que Hinata correspondió el beso igual de tiernamente.

Al día siguiente y, todavía dormida, Hinata, comenzó a pronunciar el nombre de Neji.

Saku-¿Hinata?, ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?- Sakura la despertó.

Hina-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué pasa?

Saku- NO, nada. Pero vamos, Hay que arreglarte, que hoy te casa con Itachi.

Hina- Si, claro=me caso con Itachi, que emoción=-Pensó Hinata mientras Sakura la comenzaba a arreglar.

Al terminar de arreglar a Hinata, Sakura se comenzó a arreglar a ella misma, para después de un rato, ir al templo donde se celebraría la unión de Hinata y de Itachi. Itachi esperaba fuera del templo donde se celebraría la unión, cuando a lo lejos logro divisar la figura de una chica con 1 Kimono rojo (Tradicional en las bodas Japonesas) con encajes hechos con hilo de oro y, Tras de ella, a una chica peli-rosa, que al parecer era su dama. Itachi al verlas cerca se metió al templo par que de esa manera la ceremonia empezara. Al llegar a la parte donde Hinata debe aceptar el ser la esposa de Itachi, esta se quedo un poco muda, pensando en su nisan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, Neji se lamentaba de haber dejado a Hinata en manos de Itachi por lo que quería ir por ella, pero no sabía qué hacer. Pero al fin se decidió por ir al lugar donde sucedía la boda.

Neji- ¡Hinata-sama! No se case con Itachi, ¡la amo Hinata-sama!- Hinata volteo a verle, con una sonrisa de alivio en sus labios y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, hecho a correr a sus brazos.

Hina- Creí… creí que no vendrías- Hinata lloraba en los brazos de Neji.

Hiashi- ¡Neji!,¿ ¡Qué significa esto!, ¡Habla!

Hina- Otosama, yo… yo no me quiero casar con…

Hiashi-¡Cállate Hinata!, ¡Neji, Responde!

Hina- Oto… sama

Neji- Cálmese Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama, estoy dispuesto por hacer cualquier cosa por su hija mayor, la heredera del clan Hiuga la chica a la que amo.-Se paro frente a ella-

Hiashi- Y si no lo apruebo, ¿Qué arias?

Neji- Robármela, Llevarla lejos, ¡Eso aria!

Hiashi- ¿Serias capas de robarte a mi hija?, ¿a la heredera del clan Hiuga?- Antes de que Neji pudiera hablar Hinata le tomo la palabra.

Hinata-Ata…

Hiashi-¡No es con tigo Hinata!

Hina-¡Pues tendrá que escucharme padre!-Hiashi cerro la boca y miro por unos momentos a Hinata.-Si usted no me dejara y… si Neji no se atreviese a llevarme consigo por temor de dejar al clan sin heredera, yo me iría, me iría con él, y si no, me iría sola.

Hiashi-¡Hinata! ¿Serias capaz de dejar al clan sin heredera?

Hina-Si, después de todo usted siempre ha preferido a Hanabi, mi hermana menor, más conveniente para ese puesto. No tengo nada que perder.

Hiashi se quedo mudo al oír esas palabras, y Neji lo único que hizo fue abrazar a la heredera Hiuga.

Hiashi- Itachi, -Hablo más resignado que a favor- Mi hija iva a casarse contigo, por lo que creo más conveniente que tu tengas la última palabra.-Todos los que, hasta ese momento habían permanecido callados, comenzaron a cuchichear

Itachi- No puedo obligar a una chica a estar conmigo-Todos callaron- solo por el simple hecho de que mi clan esta algo débil, además soy como 10 años mayor que ella, y no quiero tener un enfrentamiento con el miembro más fuerte del clan principal de Konoha. – Miro a Neji, quien no dejaba de abrazar a Hinata- Hinata, en verdad me gustas, pero aun diciendo todo lo que dije en el pasado, nunca estuve desacuerdo con nuestra boda. Hiashi, este problema a mi no me incumbe más por lo que paso a retirarme.- Después de una leve reverencia Itachi salió, seguido por los miembros de su clan que habían asistido a la boda.

Hiashi-Al parecer su decisión ya está tomada,- Neji y Hinata asintieron levemente- Se vallan o se queden estarán juntos, y al parecer mi autoridad no es necesaria- quedo unos momentos en silencio- Así que hagan lo que quieran.-Hiashi dio media vuelta y salió seguido por los demás invitados, y dejando a Hinata y a Neji solos

Ambos sonrieron y Neji abrazo fuertemente a Hinata, quien xso sintió desmayar, pero ese no fue pretexto para no responder el fogoso beso que le dio Neji y que la "Revivió"

Tiempo después se supo que Itachi se había casado con Konan, una ninja de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, y, que gracias a ello, su clan había salido del mal trecho en el cual había entrado, para de esa manera, todos terminar felices.

Al menos, por ahora…

Fin


End file.
